Leave Out all The Rest
by Baioretto
Summary: Songfic, YusukexKeiko


I just had a little inspiration from the song Leave out all the Rest by Linkin Park.  
Yusuke's point of view, addressing his goodbyes to Keiko before leaving for Demon World.  
Enjoy;

Kanpai.

I stood there, before her, looking into her rich brown eyes as they began to tear up. My hand lifted to her cheek, wiping away the tear that has rudely placed itself on her warm cheek. My hand remained there, cradling her face as if this was the last time I was going to see her. She brought her hand up to mine, softly touching my rough hand with her petal soft one. She looked into my eyes, pleading me to stay. I couldn't, I needed to go yet again. I took a step closer to her, closing the distance between us as my hand moved from her cheek, to the back of her neck and down to her back, pulling her thin frame to mine. I needed to tell her.

I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

Her eyes looked at my with question as I cleared my dry throat. My name slid off her pink lips with little sound, but it was crystal clear to my ears as I gave her a small smile. I hugged her close to me, my chin resting on her head, my senses filling with the smell of her hair. Her arms slid around my waist as she held me close, I was almost afraid she would never let go, but a part of me wished she wouldn't let go. I knew I needed to tell her, but I couldn't find the words to. My mind whirled with numerous explanations, but none were good enough to give her. She was my everything. "Keiko..." I murmured almost inaudibly, she didn't move, her face was buried in the front of my uniform as I continued, "I want you to know I may not come back..."

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Her eyes filled with tears and she looked at me, both anger and sadness reflected in her chocolate gaze, "Don't you ever say that Yusuke Urameshi..." she replied as she tried to give me her infamous glare when I did something wrong. I knew it was true, this was wrong. This was wrong on so many levels. I was leaving my friends, my home, my love...I hugged her once again, the scent of her hair filling mu nose once again as she snuggled into my chest. This was right, this is where I was needed. Koenma didn't need me, she needed me...and I needed her.

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shed but I'm me

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

"Don't cry Keiko..." I mumbled into her hair as I felt her tears seeping through my uniform and undershirt. I released her and took her head in my hands, my thumbs caressed her cheeks as I forced her to look at me once again. Her nose was red from crying, her lips quivered as I wiped the tears from her cheeks. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, I knew I had to come back, there was no way any demon could keep me from this girl.

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

"How will I know if you're ok?" she asked quietly as she cast her eyes down, I gave her a smile. I didn't give her any smile, it wasn't awkward, silly, crooked, it was a true smile that showed her how much I cared about her. If I could I would stay with her, forever. Her and I would grow old together, have a house, kids, grand-kids, even a dog. I wanted to tell her to be strong, to not worry, and to forget me if I didn't return. But I couldn't bring myself to it. I knew she was hurting more then I could ever imagine on the inside, but she hid it well, there was only a slight trace of tears in her eyes now that she looked back up at me, waiting for an answer I didn't know if I could give her.

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

"As long as I'm in your memories, everything will be ok," I said with another smile, but Keiko frowned. I hated it when she frowned. My head told me to come up with an excuse to make her smile, but my heart wouldn't allow for my mouth to move. She was so close to me, and she was mine. I closed the distance between our lips as my eyes slipped closed. Her lips were warm and comforting, like a toasty fire after you spent a day in the snow. My hand trailed down her neck and arm, to her waist. Her arms snaked around my neck as I pulled her closer, our bodies leaving no space for even a spec of dust to fit through. There was nothing in between us now, everything we both had was laid out on the table, ready to be accepted or denied at our will.

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out_ _all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
_

It seemed like hours we stayed like that. Neither one of us wanted it to end, we didn't want to go our separate ways. She finally broke it, her eyes looking deep into mine. She was the only one who could see past my hardened demeanor, the only one who could see past all the bullshit and tough guy attitude I sport on a daily basis, the only one who could truly see me for who I am and not what I do. As much as I didn't show it in the past, I needed her like trees needed the sunlight. I was the tree, growing tough and tall and she was my sunshine, always there when I needed her. I didn't need to ask her to forget all the bad I've done, I knew she would leave everything out and just remember me for me. She didn't need a reason to miss me and I didn't need a reason to miss her. I would return and take all her pain inside her heart away. I would be her knight in shining armor. I would do anything for this girl.

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

I opened my mouth to talk but she beat me to it, she nuzzled into my chest and held me tightly as my name followed by three distinguishing words I have never used left her lips. She seemed happy where she was, my arms wrapped around her lithe body as I brought my cheek to rest against her cheek. This was everything I needed. This was my life. I said nothing at first, just cherishing the moment with her, knowing fully well I wasn't going to be back anytime soon. I then whispered in her ear the same words she had used on me, She shivered and goosebumps covered her skin from my breath on her ear, but that didn't matter. I wasn't going to let her go until she wanted to be let go. This was our moment and no one was going to ruin it. I closed my eyes and breathed in the smell of her hair one last time before I let her go. She looked up at me, her eyes once again pleading me not to go.  
"You better come back," she said with a smile as she wiped her own tears away this time.  
"You better not hate me when I come back," I replied with a kiss to her forehead. It was time now.  
I turned away from her, my hand released hers and it fell to her side. She stared after me, I could feel her eyes still pleading me to stay. I stopped and turned to her, she ran to me in an instant, her arms wrapping around my neck once more as her lips collided with mine. This was truly all I needed. I could stop pretending I didn't care.

How do you like it? It's short and sweet :]  
I don't own YYH or Linkin Park.  
Don't like it? Kick rocks :P


End file.
